Samus and Delia's Plan
by pikachufanno9
Summary: Ash's mother teams up with the one who saved his Pikachu in The Subspace Emissary to bring Ash and Misty together, with the help of several other Smashers, and someone from a 1990s sitcom that you may be familiar with.


**This story is another idea that came to my head. I am a Pokeshipper and I thought, why not involve some of the other Smashers in getting Ash and Misty together?**

**Note: I do not own Pokemon or SSB, Nintendo does. I also do not own Seinfeld. Castle Rock Entertainment does.**

It was a sunny afternoon in Pallet Town. The place where all Kanto-born Pokemon trainers start their journeys. Summer was in full bloom and children were outside playing and having Pokemon battles.

Now we will take a look at one of Pallet Town's most prominent citizens.

This house is famous across all the Pokemon world. It is the house where Ash Ketchum grew up in before going out on his Pokemon journey. Outside was a Mr. Mime sweeping the patio. Coming outside was the house's owner, Delia Ketchum, the mother of Ash. Little does anyone else know, that his father was Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket, but that is another story.

"OK Mimey, come on in" said Delia. Mimey had been hard at work for several hours doing some house cleaning. Delia brought some pink lemonade and poured glasses for her and for Mimey, as a reward for a job well done.

Meanwhile, a taxi cab was driving towards Pallet Town. In it was a blonde woman wearing a blue jumpsuit of sorts. The taxi entered Pallet Town, and the woman told the driver the way to Delia's house. Why was she going to that house? Well as soon as they got there, the woman paid the cab driver, and got out and headed towards the front door.

She rang the doorbell. Delia walked over to the door and opened it. "Well, who could this be?" She said. "Hello, are you Delia Ketchum?" the blonde woman said. Delia said that she was, and the blonde woman introduced herself. "My name is Samus Aran, intergalactic bounty hunter. I am a friend of your son Ash."

Delia was curious as to how Ms. Aran knew Ash. Samus said, "I met Ash through his Pikachu. Me and Pikachu compete in a fighting competition known as Super Smash Bros., and we got close in an adventure involving many other Nintendo characters. In particular, when I lost my power suit, I found Pikachu in some contraption of sort, being drained of his electric powers, and I rescued him. Soon after I found my power suit, and we have been close ever since. Once our adventure was over I met Ash. We became good friends, but we're not romantically involved with each other."

Delia said, "hmm, sounds interesting Ms. Aran." Samus continued, "when I am not in a battle with other Nintendo characters, I travel to planets seeking out fugitives from intergalactic justice, and sometimes explore them very deep. So, Delia, tell me about yourself."

Delia began to recount her life story. "Well, I come from a family of skilled Pokemon trainers. I was born in 1962, the year of the Cuban Missile Crisis. My parents were one-time Indigo League champion Harvey Ketchum and his high school sweetheart Patricia Ketchum, nee Coppola. Patricia was part of the Coppola family that became famous in the American film industry, but she didn't want to be involved in that. When I was 2, my father was drafted by the Kanto Army and went to fight in Vietnam, assisting the United States. My uncle, Thomas Ketchum, Harvey's older brother and also a former Indigo League champion, helped raise me into my teenage years.

Miraculously, Harvey managed to survive his tour of duty, and came back into my life when I was 14. He saw me through my high school graduation, and in college, I met a man who claimed his name was George Jones. We dated for several years, but I left him in 1988 when I found out who he really was – Giovanni, the leader of the international criminal organization Team Rocket. I was pregnant with Ash at the time. He was born on September 7, 1988. I raised him alone until he turned 10, and went out on his Pokemon journey. To this day, I have never told my son the truth about his father."

Samus said, "wow, that is an interesting story. Of course I know all about Team Rocket. A couple of their members, named Jessie and James, accompanied by a talking Meowth, have been stalking Ash and his friends since the beginning of his journey." Delia said she knew about that too.

Samus said, "oh by the way Delia, do you watch _South Park_? It's a funny-as-Hell cartoon show." Delia said, "yes I do, I like that show a lot." Samus said, "I like that show as well, and so does Ash." Delia said, "maybe that's something me and him can do together next time he's home is watch _South Park_."

Samus then said, "all the other Smashers like it too. Except for Pit. He despises that show. He says it's offensive to just about 'everyone', and is disgusted by its use of adult language and gross humor. But of course, we are to expect that from an angel."

Delia added, "Professor Oak is the same way about that show, I often try to get him to change his mind about it."

Samus said, "by the way, Ash has a friend who has the same name as a character on _South Park_ – Kenny." Delia said, "oh the one who's always dying? That is so funny!"

Samus changed the topic. "By the way, do you realize your son has his heart set on one of his female friends? He is in love with the Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty." Delia replied, "oh I've known they had a thing for each other, they just won't admit it."

Delia continued, "me and Ash's Pikachu have devised a plan to get my and Misty together. And we want your help." Samus responded with "I will help you in this plan. In return, I want you to help me capture this intergalactic fugitive", Samus took out a picture of a purple dragon-like creature (no not the TMNT Purple Dragons). "This is Ridley, he is leader of the Space Pirates. He is trying to harvest creatures known as Metroids in order to use them to rule the galaxy. He needs to be stopped." Delia said, "anything for a friend. How about we go out to the Saffron City Mall and do some shopping?"

Samus liked that idea, and the two hopped into Delia's car. As Delia turned her car on, a song played.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you feel it too_

_Waiting on a line of greens and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you_

Samus said, "that's a good song, it was Mr. Big's only real hit single." As they drove over to Saffron City, several other songs played including "Let's Dance" by David Bowie, "Midnight Confessions" by The Grass Roots, and "The Energy" by Audiovent. From this selection of songs, the radio station had an "adult hits" format.

Later that night, Samus called Ash's Pikachu on her cellphone. She was actually one of few who knew that Pikachu could speak human language, but he only did so in the presence of a certain few. To others, he only said syllables of his own name, like most Pokemon. Not even Ash or any of his friends knew this. When Pikachu did speak human language, he did so with a New York Italian accent.

Samus said, "Pikachu, you need to relay a message to Ash, but in a way that he does not know it is you sending the message. I need you to say that his mom needs him home right away". Pikachu, in a private area where no one can hear him, said "OK Samus. I will send the message." Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were at a Pokemon Center somewhere in Kalos sleeping. Pikachu got a ladder, and reached a payphone, placing some change in it. He called Ash's cellphone, which was right next to him in bed. Pikachu said, "hello, is this Ash Ketchum?" Ash said, not noticing Pikachu's absence because it was dark, "yes, why?"

Pikachu said, "I am a friend of your mother's," he made up a fake name, "my name is Frank Delveccio, and your mother said she needs you back home in Pallet Town right away." Ash said, "OK then, but first I need to use the bathroom, I will be a few minutes." Pikachu said, "OK, go ahead, bye". Ash went into the bathroom that his room had, and Pikachu reassumed his place in the room. 15 minutes later, Ash got out of the bathroom, and wrote a note on the bathroom door, packed up and he and Pikachu went over to the city's airport. He bought a ticket to Viridian City Airport, and got on the red eye flight.

(side scene, the next morning at the Pokemon Center, skip this if you do not like this kind of humor)

Serena woke up, as did Bonnie and Clemont. She went up to the bathroom door, and read the note out loud to the others:

_"Dear B., C., and S., _

_I have to return home for an emergency, my mom needs to see me now._

_Signed,_

_A.K._

_P.S. the toilet is clogged, you'll have to use the public bathrooms in the Center."_

Serena needed to do exactly that, and rushed to the women's public restroom. 40 minutes later, she came back to Bonnie and Clemont, saying "sorry I took so long, oh I clogged up a toilet too". The three all shared a good laugh.

(end side scene, back to main story)

The next morning, Delia said, "what do we do now Samus?" Samus said "time for phase two. We get Ash and Misty to Brooklyn, but on separate planes to separate airports and into separate hotel rooms. I know a great Italian restaurant in Brooklyn that serves authentic Italian food. It's also one of the most expensive restaurants in Brooklyn, if not the entire United States. And I know one of the restaurant's most frequent customers too."

Delia said, "how are we gonna afford all this?" Samus replied, "well, being a Smasher has its perks. For example, very high paychecks. And a bank account that hold that money. I'm a member of PNC Bank. And so is my friend, George Costanza. He's the customer I was talking about."

At the Viridian City Airport, Ash caught a taxi, and he headed towards Pallet Town. Meanwhile, Samus called George Costanza on her cell phone. George said, "hey Samus, what's up?" Samus said, "I need you to fly to Cerulean City, I have a job for you. I need you to bring the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty Waterflower, to Brooklyn. It's part of a plan I have."

George said, "oh sure Samus, anything you ask. I will be in Cerulean City as soon as I can." George, now working for the Yankees again, has a lot of money now. He has a better job than his first time working for the Yankees. Also, George Steinbrenner is dead, his sons now run the Yankees.

George drove to JFK Airport, where he bought a two-way ticket to Cerulean City in Kanto (not in Japan, in the fictional country known as Poketta).

Now, Ash arrived at Pallet Town, and he walked over to his home. His mother and Samus were there to greet him. He said, "oh, hi mom, what do you need me for?" Delia, having had Samus explain things while waiting for Ash to arrive, said "me and Samus want you to try this really good restaurant in Brooklyn in New York City, it serves authentic Italian food, and is called Mario Bros. Famous Authentic Italian Restaurant. It's very expensive to so Samus will get you some money when we arrive in Brooklyn."

Samus said, "Ash, you haven't lived until you have been there, it's really good, and has been reviewed by many in the media positively." Ash said, "well Samus, I will take your word for it."

Meanwhile in Cerulean City, George's plane has touched down, and a while later, he got a taxi to the city's Gym. George entered the Gym, and headed into the arena, where he found Misty. "Excuse me, are you Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty Waterflower?" He asked. She said, "yes I am, who are you?"

George introduced himself, "I'm George Costanza, I come from New York City looking to tell you about this awesome authentic Italian restaurant in Brooklyn." Misty said, "I think I remember you from that trial where you and a few of your friends broke a Good Samaritan Law. I recall you used to work for the New York Yankees too."

George said, "yes, and now I work for them again. So anyway, let's get going to Brooklyn. You're gonna love this restaurant." Misty packed some suitcases, and the two headed into the taxi, which went back to the Cerulean Airport.

Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu, his mother, and Samus drove to the Viridian City Airport. Whereas those four were to fly to La Guardia Airport, George and Misty would be flying to JFK Airport. All six went on their respective planes, and arrived about at the same time.

Ash's party went to a Holiday Inn in Brooklyn, while George and Misty went to a Hampton Inn in Brooklyn. In Ash's hotel room, Delia said "me and Samus are going to go buy you some nice clothes for you to wear to the restaurant. We will be back in a while. In his room, George told Misty "I'm going to find you a nice dress to wear to the restaurant. I will be back later."

George, Delia and Samus all met at a exquisite shopping mall in Brooklyn. Samus said, "now we are on phase three. We need to get Ash and Misty to the restaurant, but without either of them knowing the other is gonna be there until the last minute. Me and Delia will take Ash to Mario Bros. at 6 PM. George, you need to make sure Misty arrives 30 minutes later. I will call Mario and tell him what is going on."

Samus got out her cellphone again and called Mario. Mario answered, saying, "it's-a me, Mario!". Samus said, "a young black-haired boy named Ash Ketchum will be arriving at your restaurant at about 6 PM. I need you to keep him busy until a girl named Misty Waterflower comes at 6:30." Mario said, "yes-a Samus, I will-a be-a right on it!"

After Delia, Samus and George found the perfect suit and dress for Ash and Misty, they went back to their separate hotel rooms. Delia and Samus arrived with a very expensive suit, which Ash put on, and Delia said, "you look very nice. Just the perfect attire for one of the most expensive restaurants in the US!"

Meanwhile at George's hotel room, Misty put on her fancy dress, and she was similarly complimented by George. Delia and Samus took Ash and Pikachu to Mario Bros. Restaurant at exactly 6 PM. Samus told Ash that only he and Pikachu were to go into the restaurant. Ash obliged and went in, after Samus gave him in excess of $3000, just to be safe.

The restaurant's owners greeted him. "Why you must-a be Ash Ketchum!" Ash said, yes I am, and wait a minute, I know you, you're Mario and Luigi. I see you all the time at the Smash Mansion. I had no idea you were the Mario Bros. in the restaurant's name."

Luigi said, "me and my brother are-a famous celebrities. We opened this-a restaurant in 1995, 10 years after our game-a Super Mario Bros. came out and made-a us multi-millionaires."

The Mario Bros. took Ash to what they considered their best table. Mario then said "we have a surprise-a for you Mr. Ketchum, it will arrive at 6:30, in the meantime, play my-a 3DS."

At 6:30, George arrived with Misty, "well Misty, you'll be going in on your own, but here's 3000 dollars because this place really is expensive." Misty walked into the restaurant and the Mario Bros. greeted her. She too had been unaware that the restaurant was owned by _the_ Mario Bros., who then took her to the same table Ash was.

Ash and Misty both expressed complete surprise at the sight of each other. "Ash?" Misty said. "Misty?", Ash said. It just so happened that the best table in the restaurant had a view of the Atlantic Ocean and the Moon. Soon, romantic music was played by the house band.

Ash said, "well, since we're here we might as well eat. You look very nice today Mist." Misty said "you too Ash. Oh Pikachu, I haven't seen you in a long time either." Both were unaware that Pikachu helped plan this whole thing.

2 hours later, Ash said. "you know, this night has been the best of my life. Having such great authentic Italian food while actual musicians played romantic music was very nice. Misty, ever since the day I met you, I have thought that you were the one girl that would be my sweetheart." Misty then said, "Ash, I too have always thought you were the one for me. Sure we met by total accident, and I initially only followed you because you owed me a new bike, but over time, I began to see you as my one true love. All this time apart really was tough on both of us."

Both Ash and Misty said that they loved each other, all the while, Pikachu had a tiny but powerful microphone in his ear, so that Delia, Samus and George could listen in. After they paid their bills, Ash and Misty held hands as they walked out the restaurant. Delia, Samus, and George were there to see them.

Misty said, "Mrs. Ketchum, Samus, what are you doing here?" And Ash said, "who's the bald guy?" Samus said, "this here is George Costanza. We three, Pikachu, and the Mario Bros. all planned this out for the both of you. We figured this was the best setting for you to admit your feelings about each other."

Ash said, "well it worked. I'm gonna call Serena and tell her I'm not coming back to Kalos for a while." Misty said, "yeah, me and Ash are going to spend some time together, and catch up. This night made us realize what we were missing in our lives. Each other."

Delia took a photo of the two, and everyone went to a ballroom where a dance was taking place. Ash and Misty went in and danced a while.

After the night was over, George returned to his home in Manhattan, while Samus, Delia, Ash, Misty and Pikachu returned to Kanto. Ash and Misty, with Pikachu of course, went back to Cerulean City. Samus and Delia went back to the Ketchum residence. Samus said, "now that we have Ash and Misty together, it's time to live up to your end of the bargain Delia. But first, let's watch the new _South Park_ episode."

And so they did. The next day, a spaceship arrived just outside Pallet Town. It was Samus's spaceship. Piloting it was another Smasher, Fox McCloud. "Alright Delia, you and Samus are going to help bring Ridley to justice, but first, I have to be dropped off back at the Smash Mansion. I got a big fight with Ganondorf soon."

Samus took the ship back to the Mansion, Fox disembarked, and Delia was shown what looked similar to Samus's power suit. "If you're going to help me take down Ridley, you need to wear this", Samus said. Delia said, "OK I shall put it on." Just like Iron Man's suit, the power suit attached itself to Delia. Samus said, "oh, did you hear Lady Gaga is going to portray me in the Metroid movies? I really do not like her, her music sucks. I hope Universal and DreamWorks get their money's worth." (Universal and DreamWorks are my ideal distributors for _Metroid_ movies, and Lady Gaga is my ideal choice to play Samus)

Samus took her ship into space, a new adventure, just about to begin for Delia Ketchum.

THE END in one sense, TO BE CONTINUED in another.

**I think this might be my best story yet. I don't think I have ever written anything this long before. Reviews would be nice.**


End file.
